


Ugly Sweaters

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Date Night, Haikyuu!! Secret Santa, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, crafting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Reon’s family is hosting an ugly sweater party! Tendou and Ushijima make a date out of making their sweaters for the party.





	Ugly Sweaters

“An ugly Christmas sweater party?” Goshiki Tsutomu perked up during lunch.

“That’s the theme this year.” Ohira Reon confirmed with a nod after having announced this year’s theme for his family’s annual Christmas party. “My dad got the idea from his last business trip to America, where he’d seen all the ugly Christmas sweaters in a store.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun!” Tendou Satori exclaimed as he threw his arms up in the air. Oh how exciting! “Hey Semi-Semi, can I borrow one of your sweaters?”

“I will stab you with my chopsticks I swear on it, Satori.”

“Hey now, no stabbing. Blood is a pain in the ass to remove.” Yamagata Hayato laughed along with the middle blocker. 

“They’re going to hold a contest for the ugliest and most creative sweater.” The wing spiker added.

“That shouldn’t be too hard for you, Semi-Semi.” 

“You’re walking on thin ice, Satori.” 

“When is the party?” Ushijima asked.

“This Saturday at seven.”

“This’ll be our first time actually going to the party without having to worry about training! How thrilling!” Tendou clapped. 

It really was exciting. In the past, the team had to pass on the party as they always had to prepare for nationals in January the years prior. But now, they didn’t have to worry about the intense training since they weren’t going to nationals this time around. The team could actually enjoy the holidays without feeling exhausted.

How excited they all were about Saturday.

* * *

“Say Wakatoshi-kun, what do you think we should do about our ugly sweaters?” Tendou asked as the two lounged in Ushijima’s dorm at the end of the day.

“I’m not sure. Do you have anything in mind, Satori?” Ushijima asked as he looked up from reading the Shonen Jump ads.

“I have a couple of ideas. I thought that we could match! That would be a lot of fun!” 

“I don’t have any objections to that.” 

“Great! I also thought that we should make our own ugly sweaters and make it a date. I already have an idea for mine, gingerbread men fighting like ninjas all over my sweater and make it look like the volleyball court in the background.” Tendou described, making a ninja pose in the process.

“That sounds like something you would wear, Satori.” Ushijima chuckled.

“Or I could make the ninjas our team.” Tendou second guessed himself, tapping his chin in thought. Ushijima didn’t say anything as he stared up at his boyfriend. 

That...would make an interesting sweater. A  _ very _ interesting sweater.

“Do you have any ideas for yours?”

“I haven’t given it too much thought, to be honest.” 

“I have an idea!”

“Please, the floor is all yours.”

“A Christmas tree with farm animals! We could even put fairy lights on it and make them light up.” Tendou excitedly exclaimed. The wing spiker was impressed, he must have put a lot of thought into thinking of these ideas. 

Typical Tendou.

“I like that idea. It’s a date.”

“IT’S A DATE!”

* * *

After school on Friday, Tendou and Ushijima made their way to the thrift and craft stores to buy everything they’d need for their ugly sweaters. Tendou had made a list the previous night on what they would need to make things easier and so they wouldn’t forget anything.

It was bound to happen if they didn’t have a list. There was a lot of stuff they need. 

“Wakatoshi-kun! What color do you want your sweater to have?” Tendou asked as they browsed through them. 

“Shouldn’t it be green if it’s going to be a Christmas tree?”

“Well yeah if YOU were going to be dressed as the Christmas tree, but the tree is going to be ON your sweater.”

“Ah. I understand now. Red will do.” Ushijima gave a nod. Tendou gave a thumbs up and pulled out a red sweater. “Satori, do you care about the shade of green you want to have?”

“Nothing to dull. I want bright!” 

The wing spiker nodded and looked through the sweaters for one that basically screamed Tendou. And it didn’t take long to find one. 

“Satori, what do you think of this one?” 

“Ohhh!! Perfect!” Tendou exclaimed as he walked over to get a better look at the sweater. “Oh I like this shade of green, I think it’s parakeet.”

“Is this the one?”

“It is.” Tendou confirmed by giving his boyfriend a kiss.

Ushijima smiled and kissed him back. He got his answer.

* * *

Tendou laid out all the crafting supplies, while Ushijima ironed their sweaters after they had finished going through the laundry. The couple had stopped at the nearby convenience store to pick up dinner and discussed a movie to watch as they worked on their ugly sweaters. A classic Christmas movie they decided on for tonight’s activities.

“Satori, do you want me to bring up the movie?” Ushijima asked after folding their sweaters.

“Yeah! That’d be great and then we can start, everything is ready to go.” Tendou answered as he accepted the sweaters from the wing spiker. 

“Good. I’m looking forward to making this sweater ugly.” 

“I never thought I’d hear you say that.” Tendou snickered as he sat down and unfolded the clothes. Ushijima pulled up the movie and moved to his seat next to the redhead. Then they got to work on their ugly sweaters.

And thankfully, Tendou was going for the gingerbread ninjas and not the team.

“Satori, what do you think of this cow so far?” Ushijima asked, holding up the white fabric. Tendou looked up from his sketchbook and raised an eyebrow.

“‘Toshi, that looks like a dog.”

“It’s supposed to be a cow.”

Tendou held back his laughter by covering his mouth. It looked more like a wiener dog then a cow. 

Well it was very obvious who the artist in the relationship was. And it wasn’t Ushijima.

“Good try though! Here, let me show you how to draw a cow.” Tendou offered as he took the wing spiker’s hand and showed him how to draw a cow that didn’t look like a dog. 

But they kept the wiener dog. Ushijima did want to add a dog to his tree.

“How are your ninjas turning out?” 

“Good! I still have a couple more to make since they’re going to be ALL OVER my sweater!” Tendou responded as he cut another ninja out. “I wish I had time to make them 3D and have them on my shoulders.”

“We could stop by the thrift store again tomorrow and see if they have anything.” Ushijima suggested. He was pretty positive he’d seen some legos in the toy section this afternoon.

“Good idea! I can paint them and hope they dry in time for the party.” They should, he had acrylic paints. 

Ushijima nodded as the couple continued to work on their sweaters. They spent most of the night working on Tendou’s sweater since he had so many ninjas that needed to be glued on. But they loved this and agreed they would make this a tradition.

They finally crashed at two in the morning with the last scenes of a Christmas movie playing in the background.

* * *

“Gather around everyone!” Mama Ohira called out. “Time to announce the winners of the ugly sweater contest!”

“Hey Semi-Semi, have you made a speech?”

“Satori, I will pluck those ninjas off your shoulder and shove them down your throat.” 

“We’re very impressed with everyone’s ugly sweaters and wish we could give everyone an award, but we ran out of ink.” Papa Ohira laughed as he scratched the back of his head. “And the dollar store only had a pack of five metals.”

“So we have to give an award to the most dapper looking one in the room. Yamagata-kun.” Mama Ohira laughed as Yamagata walked over with pride. The libero didn’t show up in a sweater, but instead in an ugly Christmas suit. 

“Told you I looked dapper!” Yamagata said to Reon, who rolled his eyes.

“Yes, you did.”

“He looks very dapper.” Mama Ohira laughed as she patted the libero’s cheek.

“For the sweater that made us laugh, Goshiki-kun.” Papa Ohira smiled as the young wing spiker brightened up. “I haven’t seen a 3D sweater in a long time.”

Referring to the reindeer on the wing spiker’s front.

“Thanks! My grandma had it in her closet!”

“For the sweater we thought was cute, Ushijima-kun.” Mama Ohira smiled and just at that moment, the fairy lights were turned on. 

“Thank you.” Ushijima thanked with a bow. “It was Satori’s idea.”

“And speaking of Tendou-kun, the sweater that looked the most fascinating!” 

“WOO!” Tendou exclaimed, walking up and standing next to the wing spiker. “It took a really long time, but it was worth it! And it made a fun date.”

“It did. It was worth staying up until two in the morning.”

“Wait, Wakatoshi can stay up until two in the morning?” Yamagata asked.

“You’d be surprised.”

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr, Twitter or Instagram, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again when I post another piece soon!


End file.
